The Final Journey
The Final Journey (Case #23) is the twenty-third case of the game. Case Background The victim was Daniel Taylor, who was found dead in his attic with no visible wounds on his body. The killer was the victim's girlfriend, Lily Robinson. Daniel wanted to leave Grimsborough and go to Australia with or without Lily, but Lily did not want to leave the city since it was her home and she belonged there. Even her grandmother felt discarded when Daniel warned that he was leaving anyway. According to Lily, she and Daniel were soulmates and she could not let her love go away from her. So without any other choice, Lily poisoned Daniel with a deadly flower called Ultimum Viaticum (or "Last Journey"). For the murder of Daniel, Lily was sentenced to 15 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years. Victim *'Daniel Taylor '(found lying dead in his attic with no visible wound on his body) Murder Weapon *'Ultimum Viaticum' (also known as "Last Journey") Killer *'Lily Robinson' Suspects Lily Robinson.png|Lily Robinson Victoria Taylor.png|Victoria Taylor Gertrude Piccadilly.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Molly Robinson.png|Molly Robinson Charles Parker.png|Charles Parker Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer has pollen on their clothes. *The killer wears Alligators. *The killer wears this motif. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes 1. Dusty Attic.png|Dusty Attic 2. Attic Corner.png|Attic Corner 3. Tea Room.png|Tea Room 4. Tea Table.png|Tea Table Ghouse.png|Greenhouse 6. Plants.png|Plants Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Backpack) *Autospy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (00:30:00) *Talk to Lily Robinson. *Examine Backpack. (Clue: Airline Ticket) *Talk to Victoria Taylor. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Text Photo) *Talk to Gertude Piccadilly. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Investigate Tea Table. (Clue: Cup of Tea) *Examine Cup of Tea. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Talk to Molly Robinson. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Flower) *Analyze Flower. (06:00:00) *Talk to Charles Parker. *Talk to Lily Robinson. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Shoeprint) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Alligators Shoeprint) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Charles Parker. *Investigate Attic Corner. (Clues: Alligators, Note) *Examine Alligators. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Examine Note. (Result: Molly's Note) *Talk to Molly Robinson. *Talk to Victoria Taylor. *Examine Garden Shears. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00) *Investigate Plants. (Clue: Garden Gloves) *Examine Garden Gloves. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about her troubles. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clue: Broken China) *Examine Broken China (Result: China Teapot) *Give back her teapot to Gertude Piccadilly. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Victoria Taylor about her problems. *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Clue: Locked Trunk) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Photo Trunk) *Give the photos back to Victoria Taylor. (Reward: 200 XP) *Talk to Charles Parker about his plants. *Investigate Plants. (Clue: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Rotten Hydrangea) *Analyze Rotten Hydrangea. (03:00:00) *Explain the disease to Charles Parker. (Reward: Overall, Botanist Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *After the arrest of Lily Robinson, Jones says there is a new exhibit at the local museum, which is a reference to the next case, Anatomy of a Murder. *This case, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope, An Elementary Murder, The Rorschach Reaper, Ashes to Ashes, and Cloudy with a Chance of Murder are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This case is the only instance in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is a plant. The only other instance that had this note is The Root of All Evil, a case in Pacific Bay. *In the crime scene "Dusty Attic", you can spot a man's silhouette riding a bike to the moon, which is a reference to the 1982 American science-fiction/fantasy film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center Category:Cases